Team Dark
by Arkham Crusader
Summary: In this dark and gritty Sonic spin-off, Shadow the Hedgehog joins with the caniving Rouge, and E123 Omega to recover an item from his past, shrouded in mystery. In order to save the world, Team Dark has to get blood on their hands, and face their pasts head on. This story explores the inner turmoil inside Shadow, the psyche of Rouge, and we'll see just what they'd do to win.
1. Chapter 1: Shadow

DARK

 _ **CHAPTER ONE: SHADOW**_

"The past is the past."

That was what Sonic had tried to tell Shadow. It was easy for him to say. It rolled off of his tongue so easily.

Shadow was so tempted to believe it. To believe that letting go of Maria would make all his problems vanish like the emeralds in the last Chaos Control. But Sonic the Hedgehog was the last one Shadow would take advice from. What did he know about loss?! Did he feel the bullets rush passed his head? Did he ever feel his best friend's blood splatter across his skin? Did he have any idea what it was like to lose someone? No...Not a damned thing...

Shadow felt the cold steel on his gun. It was one of the only things he could salvage from Dr. Eggman's lab when he escaped using Chaos Blast. 50 years in a capsule, endlessly seeing Maria die before his eyes...One day it was too much...When Shadow came to, the room was in ruins. The only things he could grab before leaving were the gun, and a flashdrive from a nearby computer.

Shadow learned then to never trust what his eyes told him. Perspectives differed all the time. One may see tragedy where another sees comedy. One may see Heaven where another sees Hell. But what Shadow thought he saw, was something else entirely...

SPACE COLONY ARK- 52 YEARS AGO

"Shadow, please promise me, you'll be my friend forever?" Maria spoke softly. She sounded troubled as she took Shadow's hand. "Of course, Maria. But...what's the matter?" She let go of his hand and whispered. "I think grandfather is doing bad things...I know he's trying to help me...but his work is going to get people hurt...or killed..." Maria sounded certain. She had a wild imagination, but Shadow looked into her shiny blue eyes and saw something he hadn't seen in Maria Robotnik before...fear...

Shadow wondered if Maria had ever known what fear was. How could she? How could this girl before him that always smiled know terror? How could this girl that danced under starlight know horror? How could this girl who looked down on Earth with hopeful eyes now look upon Shadow with dread?

She'd seen something. This was no imagination. This was real darkness, and Shadow was the only one on the ARK that would believe her.

"What, Maria? What have you seen?" Shadow took hold of Maria's hand again. Maria squeezed harder. "They call it the Dark Emerald, Shadow...my grandfather created it from something called "Black Doom". It summons the darkness inside of people and creates power from it...it can destroy us all in a matter of seconds...from the inside out..." Maria whispered. Shadow's blue eye met with Maria's. Maria's frown turned into a smile. "We're not going to stay up here forever. We're going to go down there...to Earth...to help people...Grandpa can't stop us. Nobody can."

Shadow smirked and nodded...but as he looked at Maria now, he sensed something. A ringing in his ears...like two gunshots...an explosion...several voices crying out..."Maria!" Shadow shouted. Maria was startled. She placed a hand on Shadow's back. "Maria...something isn't right...I...there's a dang-" Shadow opened his eyes to reveal that they were red now. "Shadow! Your eyes!" Maria gasped. But Shadow paid it no attention...he focused in on the black jewel lurking over Maria's shoulder...and the black figure that followed it. "Maria, get down!" Shadow ordered.

Suddenly, a tentacle ripped through the wall and grabbed Maria. Shadow gaped at the black and purple tentacle as it strangled Maria, and began tearing part of her skull open. Shadow's wrist flicked forward, and a brilliant light flew from his palm, ripping through the tentacle, and dropping Maria to the floor. Shadow looked at his hand in astonishment, but put it aside. He dashed to Maria and lifted her back to her feet. She was dizzy, and confused, and bloodied. She looked upon Shadow with those fearful eyes. Shadow turned his head away. "What...are we going to do...Shadow...? That thing will...kill everyone..." Maria's blood mixed with her tears as they fell on Shadow's quills. Shadow fell silent. He felt his heart skip beats. Maria's grip tightened. "Shadow?" She repeated.

"We have to leave this place. Now." Shadow hated to say it. He knew as well as Maria what it meant. But to save Maria, and whatever the hell was left of the Ultimate Life Form project inside of him, he had to make this call. He had to leave the ARK to die...

"But Shadow...the inhabitants..." Maria squeezed Shadow's hand. "We can't save them...but we can fulfill their mission. We can create a better Earth for humanity. Hold on. I have to try something," Shadow flashed Maria a smile, and drew a green jewel. "Chaos..." Maria held tightly. "Control!" Shadow roared. Suddenly, a great light enveloped them, and they vanished.

When they reappeared, they were in a long hallway, surrounded by flashing red lights...and GUN soldiers. "Stop, project Shadow! Unhand Ms. Robotnik immediately!" One commanded. "Maria...close your eyes..." Shadow growled. "Please don't hurt them, Shadow. For me."

But it was too late. Shadow felt a surge of dark rage in his fists and feet. He leaped into the air, and kicked a guard down. He dodged an oncoming bullet, and returned with his Chaos Spear, blowing his arm off. Shadow smiled, hearing his scream. He felt disgusted with himself for a moment, but it vanished when he heard Maria scream, and saw a GUN commander with a pistol to Maria's head. "I knew you were evil, Shadow! Now-"

In a blink, Shadow was gone.

The commander spun around, and caught sight of Shadow's shoe slamming into his face. Shadow felt his skull cracking under the heel of his shoe...begging for mercy from the Ultimate Life Form...Shadow almost considered it before revving up the jet on his shoe, burning the man for the sin he'd just committed...threatening his only friend...

Maria was horrified, but she didn't say a word. She knew that Shadow had killed these men to protect her, but still she felt guilty. Had Shadow forgotten his morals for her sake?

Maria took Shadow's hand again, and they headed toward an escape pod. Suddenly though, Shadow felt a weight lighten, and a splash on his back and quills.

Just after he heard a gunshot.

Maria had fallen.

"Shadow..."

"Maria!"

Bang.

Maria was dead...but not before she launched the pod...the last thing Shadow saw was a monster rip through the hall, murdering the remaining soldiers, and tossing away the head of Dr. Gerald Robotnik...The Space Colony ARK...a symbol of man's perseverance...now doomed by its impulses. And Maria paid the price for it.

Thus, so did Shadow the Hedgehog...


	2. Chapter 2: Rouge

_**CHAPTER TWO: ROUGE**_

The doors slammed shut behind her, as she said goodbye to her freedom. "Clipped wings?" One prisoner quipped. Rouge didn't let them see her fear. She didn't hesitate to show her resentment though. For the police, the inmates, and especially for her mother. Damn her, Rouge thought. Damn her for dragging her daughter into a life of crime. Dragging her into being her accomplice...and damn her for using her as a scapegoat.

Rouge realized now, as she was being hauled through the cellblock that her mother never did what she did to provide for her daughter. If that were true, Rouge would be snug in bed right now, or enjoying the only warm meal they could scrounge...not sitting in this black and white painted Hell, "pending trial". Rouge knew it was a lie. They were going to toss her in a cell and leave her to die. What else could they do with a 17 year old girl with three charges of aggravated murder, and even more charges riding on her wings? Breaking and entering, destruction of private property, assault, battery, resisting arrest, grand theft auto...all of them adding up to more notches on the prison wall.

Rouge closed her eyes as she dug her nail into the wall to mark her first notch, for the horrible thing she'd just done. She remembered her mother promising that it would be "shiny", as her way of telling Rouge everything would be fine. Grab the gem, make with the wind. In and out. Easy.

It wasn't.

48 HOURS AGO

Rouge met her mother's eyes as she gave her the go ahead. Just 50 meters ahead was a glowing red gem...a Chaos Emerald...Worth a fortune to anybody with any intent. There was money to be made at every turn. The country's premiere underworld mad scientist Dr. Eggman would pay through the nose to have that emerald, especially if he wanted it for function instead of fashion.

But Rouge had this natural instinct that this was to be hers and hers alone. Her reputation. Her adventure.

Her Chaos Emerald.

She felt her eyes fade into the intrigue of the jewel in front of her. No security anymore. No night, no day. Just Rouge and the red Chaos Emerald.

Then came the blur. The wind.

Damnit, Rouge thought to herself as she saw a blue whirlwind circle her. She felt shattered glass from the windows cut her arm, and her ears rang from the sound of the sirens surrounding her. As the red and blues flashed around her, she saw her mother making her escape. Suddenly, the whirlwind stopped, and there, under the blue flashing lights he stood. Red shoes crunching glass, green eyes reflecting with the Chaos Emerald, and a smug grin.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic, darling..." Rouge started.

Sonic chuckled. "You and mommy have built up a rap sheet, haven't ya?" Rouge smiled. "Want the honor of being part of it, sweety? I've been just dying to try more red on. But I'm worried how it'll look with my outfit. Save me from a fashion disaster and run off now, big blue." Rouge wouldn't let him see her shake. She was alone now. Sonic just smiled, put a foot forward, and popped his neck.

Rouge glared as she rose into the air, and put her fists up. Sonic wanted a fair fight? He'd have to look elsewhere.

She soared toward him, and spun her foot out. Sonic leaped out of the way, and returned a kick to her side. She recoiled, flipped, and landed a right hook to Sonic's jaw. Sonic hit the floor, and spun on his quills, then launched himself in a ball at Rouge. She jumped out of the way, and slammed her foot down onto Sonic. He looked up, and saw Rouge standing over him. He tried to get up, but Rouge slammed her boot down on Sonic's chest. "Give up, dear. Give up nice and easy, and I'll just take this little red jewel here, and be on my way." Rouge twirled the emerald in her hand. Her eyes twinkled with it. She looked down, and saw Sonic smile that stupid smile.

"You know what I like about you, Rouge?" Sonic struggled to ask. Rouge smiled back at him. "What could you possibly hate, sweetheart? Other than my brand of asswhooping that is?" Sonic grabbed hold of Rouge's silver and pink boot. "You think I'll let you walk away so easy."

Sonic kept hold of Rouge and spun himself into the spin dash, then tossed her through a wall. She rolled on her back, and got back to her feet, but not without shedding more blood from the wound in her arm. Sonic caught the flying Chaos Emerald, and with a great light, Rouge saw him fly into her at a new speed.

Rouge was a tough woman though. Her mother raised her to be. She let her wings lift her back up. Sonic recovered from the energy surge, but Rouge was gone. "Direct, aren't you, Sonic?"

Sonic looked around, trying to track her. 3 guards entered, guns pointing around. As much as Rouge hated it, she knew that someone had to die, or else she'd never get out of here. Sonic was key, but it didn't mean these guards couldn't be useful.  
She begged for forgiveness as she dropped a grenade from her belt.

It did more damage than she intended...all three guards dead, Sonic wounded...now was her chance to make a dash for it.

She made it to the door, when suddenly, a blur cut her off, and handcuffed her. She fell to the floor, and looked up at Sonic.

That grin was gone. And so was Rouge's freedom, and her trust in her mother.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bat's Breakout

_**CHAPTER THREE: THE BAT'S BREAK**_

Rouge counted the days and nights, remembering days of adventure and risk. But they were behind her now. If she were to die, it'd be in prison walls, and likely in a mundane shanking. Horror at first, then nobody cares. Just an inmate, getting on all of the wrong nerves. No story to tell about the greatest heist in the criminal underworld gone wrong, no grand shootout on national TV. Just a prison death out of thousands every day.

The alarm sounded for rec time, and Rouge walked out to the yard with contempt for the boredom. Her orange jumpsuit was just like everybody else. The only thing that set her apart was the number on her back. She looked to the sky and imagined herself flying out of here, to carry on her adventure. But as long as she had inhibitors on her wings, she was going nowhere.

Shadow stood on the watchtower, gun on his right hip, Chaos Emerald on his left. He knelt down, and looked down on the yard. He knew who he was looking for. Her reputation preceeded her. Hacked a CIA mainframe in 2 minutes, all just to get access to a jewel. If anybody could crack the drive, she could. Finally his eyes came to rest on her.

Rouge the Bat.

Shadow smiled at the idea of finding out what was on this drive, and what Dr. Eggman wanted with it. He imagined it was some sort of ultimate weapon. Well...second to Shadow himself, naturally.

He waited until the guards began herding the prisoners back into the cell blocks, then he made his move.

Rouge put an eye to the sky, seeing a...hedgehog...?

"Sonic?" Rouge whispered to herself.

A guard whacked her in the back of the head with his baton. "Got something to say, batty?" He yelled. "A couple of words...but I am still a lady." Rouge grunted, feeling the rattle in her skull. "There aren't any ladies here. Just a whole lot of scum and dirt!" The guard batted his baton against the ground, and slammed Rouge with it again, then tazed her. The other guards dragged her away as her vision blurred.

When she came to, she was in a cell, surrounded by guards. One put out his cigarette on her fur. It was dark, so she could tell this wasn't supposed to be happening. She could make out a sign on the wall down the corridor. "GERALD ROBOTNIK WING OF MENTAL HEALTH". Rouge shuttered. She was about to be killed in the lunatic wing, with no competent witnesses, who could ever verify what happened to little Rouge the Bat?

A guard entered, holding a gun. She saw him cocking it, but the screams of depravity drowned out the sound. But she could make bits of what he was saying. "Shut...smart mouth...pathetic...criminal element...exterminator..." Then he raised the gun to Rouge's head as other guards held her back. She read his lips now, as she really didn't want to hear his irritating voice.

"Goodbye, Rouge."

Suddenly, an explosion in the distance silenced dozens of voices, and the Exterminator, at least that's what Rouge thought he called himself, look away for a moment, and Rouge kicked the gun away from him. She used her speed to flip herself over backward, and out of the grip of these guards. She tripped one, then slammed her foot into his ribs, then dodged a bullet, as it scathed her heel. She launched herself off of the cell wall, and put a foot into the gunman's face, grabbed onto his arm, and rolled herself over the ground, snapping the arm under her. Finally, she was ready to deal with the Exterminator himself...but he was gone.

It didn't matter to Rouge. She had to take this moment that had presented itself. She dashed out of the cell, and the voices cheered her escape. "Go! Wing girl! Go!"

Others begged her.

"Free us! Please, free us!"

As much as Rouge would love to say she was cold to the crying and the screaming, she felt something. What it was, she didn't know, but she tried to numb herself to it all. She ran faster, until finally, a wall exploded next to her. There, stood the hedgehog from before...

"Rouge?" It asked.

She sat still on the ground. Why was Sonic acting like he didn't know her?

"Sonic?" She mocked. The hedgehog stepped forward out of the dark, and revealed red eyes, black fur, and red markings down his quills. He, Rouge thought, is not Sonic...more attractive than Sonic, Rouge smirked to herself.

"No."

"What do you want from me?" Her voice shook a little. The hedgehog looked down on her, and extended his hand. She took it, and he pulled her to his feet. "I'll get you out of here, and then I need your help." He said coldly. "A mystery rescuer? Interesting. I'm Rouge, as you know already. And you?" She leaned on his shoulder. "Shadow." He answered. "Well, Shadow. I'll help you. For a price, of course." Rouge smiled.

Shadow cut his eyes to her. "A price? Other than rescuing you from this place where they planned to execute you?" "We'll call this a down payment, darling. But just getting me out of here won't get the job done. There's gotta be more."

Rouge was smart. Shadow watched her as she walked around him. "Like the shoes, by the way." She added.

Shadow took the Chaos Emerald from his hip and held it in front of her. He saw her eyes light up with it. "You drive a hard bargain, Shadow," She smiled. "But I'll need a change of clothes, too. Orange isn't my color, dear." Shadow smirked and took a bag from around his shoulder, then dropped it to the floor.

Rouge smirked and picked up her outfit. Tight black leather, with a shiny pink heart on the chest, and silver boots with the same heart on the toes. Shadow turned his back to her, and glared over his shoulder. "Make it quick. More guards will be here any time now." Shadow ordered coldly. "I'm sure you can handle them Shadow, sweety."

"I know I can." Shadow growled. "I'm just not so sure you can keep up."

Rouge didn't appreciate this "Shadow"'s arrogance. "All set. Let's get a move on."

Shadow didn't move.

"Shadow?" Rouge waved her hand in front of his eyes. They were out of focus. Suddenly, Shadow grabbed her arm, pulled it behind him, and pointed his gun in her face. "What the hell are you doing?! I thought you said that you need me!" Rouge panicked.

Shadow snapped out of it as the guards ran in. "Sorry. Just follow my lead." Shadow commanded. "Not another step, or I'll kill her!" Shadow held the gun to Rouge's head, and he could feel her shake. "When I tap you, move to the side." Shadow whispered. The guards stopped, and aimed their guns at Shadow and Rouge.

Shadow tapped her.

She dashed to the side, and the guards opened fire. Shadow rolled backward, and returned fire. He hit a guard in the head. He flipped, the jumped off of the wall, and headbutted one guard down. He then tripped another of them, and shot him in the face. A guard poked a gun to the back of Shadow's head, and pulled the trigger.

But Shadow was gone. The guard looked behind him, and Shadow put a bullet into his head.

Suddenly, Shadow heard a crack behind him. He turned to see Rouge standing over a guard. How had Shadow not heard that one coming?

"You're welcome." Rouge quiped. "Forget it, we've got more incoming." Shadow snapped. "Hold onto me." Rouge took hold. "Chaos Control!" Shadow called out.

In an instant, he and Rouge were gone.


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow's Drive

_**CHAPTER FOUR:SHADOW'S DRIVE**_

They appeared again overlooking the prison, as it burned. Rouge looked down on the flames in amazement. "Did you do this?" Rouge asked with astonishment. Shadow nodded. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Shadow smirked. "It sure is...but that...whatever that was...how'd you do that?"

Shadow moved the Chaos Emerald back and forth in his hand. "The power to warp time, space, and reality. The Chaos Control. I was created by the power of the Chaos Emeralds by Gerald Robotnik many years ago." Shadow explained as his eyes focused on the Chaos Emerald.

"What was that earlier? Pointing the gun in my face?" Rouge demanded.

"Bad memory at a bad time." Shadow frowned. "When can I expect to get that Chaos Emerald from you?"

"You ask too many questions, thief."

"You don't give enough answers, Shadow."

"You'll get your payment when the job is done. Come on." Shadow lifted Rouge off of her feet and sped off. "You're as fast as Sonic." Rouge said as she caught her breath. "Faster." Shadow scoffed. "About as much ego, too." Rouge rolled her eyes. "What do you want from me, sweetheart?"

"I have a flashdrive. Was locked up pretty tightly in Eggman's base. I want to know what it contains, but it's too heavily encrypted. I can't break it open without your help." Shadow briefed. Rouge nodded. "I'll need a computer, of course."

Shadow pointed Rouge to a computer he'd set up at their destination. A small shack in the woods. "Quite the hideout here. Isolated. Not exactly my style though. I like the highrise type."

"High standards for a girl who only sees beyond the streets when she's trying to make her getaway. Unsuccessfully it seems."

Rouge snapped her head around to face the mysterious hedgehog that loomed over her.

"Rouge the Bat, 17 years of age, arrested after a heist went wrong. Usually an accomplice of successful jewel thief Scarlett the Bat, apprehended by Sonic the Hedgehog, grew up in the alleyways of Blue Shine City on the east coast of the United States. You and Scarlett moved around whenever you got what you came for from any particular city. You were in the wind until the wind closed in on you."

Shadow looked into Rouge's eyes and saw fear.

"None of that is any of your damned business." Rouge snapped.

"I make it my business. Crack the drive."

Rouge plugged the drive in, and fumbled with the keys. "Damnit." Rouge finally said. "Problem?" "Big problem. This computer won't be able to crack this drive. Only a supercomputer even can recognize it. You need to get me into a facility with a supercomputer, or we'll never crack it."

Shadow picked up his gun.

"The adventure continues, darling." Rouge smiled. "Where are we headed, Shadow?" She asked, twirling a collapsible baton she'd lifted from a guard during the escape. "There's a GUN base on the outskirts of the next city. They'll have everything you need." Shadow briefed. Rouge watched him holster the gun. He did it so naturally.

She wondered how many people Shadow had killed, or at least, wanted to kill. Rouge would bet money that he wouldn't bat an eye if the entire world burned to the ground. Rouge clipped the baton to her belt. "Shadow?" She asked.

Shadow cut his eyes again. "What is it? We need to get moving." "I'd be moving much better without these inhibitors on my wings."

"Turn your back to me, and don't move. It'll hurt if I miss." Shadow warned.

"Chaos spear!"

In a flick of Shadow's wrist, the bracers on Rouge's wings detonated. "Thanks. Now we can step on it."

With that, Shadow and Rouge took off.


	5. Chapter 5: Encounter

CHAPTER FIVE: ENCOUNTER

They stopped short of the main gate.  
"Shadow, why stop?" Rouge asked. Shadow slapped his hand over her mouth, and pointed upward. GUN security drones. Hovering in a routine around the area. "I count five drones in this area. I'll need you to take them down."  
Shadow's eyes were cold and calculating. Rouge knew the type. "And you can't gun them down? Or do that laser hand thing or whatever?" Rouge inquired. Shadow shook his head. "Too loud. I figure a thief is more apt to take them out quietly." Rouge nodded, and studied their pattern. "Taking them to the ground would set things off for sure. If I can blind them, but keep them moving, we should be able to slip through to the next area. After that, we can deal with whatever's ahead." Shadow smirked.  
Interesting how Rouge seemed to be able to flip a certain switch, Shadow noted to himself. If he could learn to control that, she could be of crucial value. Rouge took a knife from her boot and took to the sky. She looped around one drone, and gently lifted a panel on its back. She slashed the knife through a cable, and the red light on the drone faded out. Rouge smiled and jumped off of the drone, lofting herself onto the next. Lift. Cut. Leave. She repeats this for the next couple, as Shadow watches from the ground, tracking the glimmer of Rouge's knife. Rouge is on the last one now... "Behind you!" Shadow calls out. Rouge spins to see another drone headed her way, its search light shining into her eyes. She falls backward a little, and her wing smashes into the other drone. "Damnit..." Shadow mutters as he draws his gun and shoots one of them down. In a panic, Rouge spins and drives her boot into the other drone's lens, shattering it, and the drone falls to the ground with a crash.  
"Oh God. They know we're here?" Rouge whispered as she lowered herself to the ground next to the Shadow and the drone. "Affirmative." Shadow grunted as he drove his fist into the bottom of the drone, and pulled out a small chip, flashing red. "A trophy?" Rouge smirked.  
"A trap." Shadow answered as he tossed the chip into the distance. "Alert! Intruder alert! We have a location, marked on your scanners. Proceed with caution." A voice on the comms warned.  
"10-4!" "Yes sir!" "On the way!" "A wild goose chase. Classic. Oldest trick in the book of thieves." Rouge's eyes had a certain confidance that Shadow found to be almost refreshing. "I enjoy the spunk, Rouge...but it helps when you can back it up." Shadow growled as he turned his back on her, and glided toward the base wall. "What's the plan from here, ring the door bell and hand out pamphlets?" Rouge sassed. Shadow felt her nerves being tested.

"You're not afraid, are you, Rouge?" Shadow looked over his shoulder. "Will you stop with that condescending look of yours? It used to be chilling, but now it's just pissing me off. I'm not afraid, Shadow. I just like to know the plan is all."

"Behold, the power of the Chaos Emerald..." Shadow held the Emerald against the wall, and the ring on his wrist glew with it, in a brilliant green light, reflecting in Shadow's red eyes. In seconds, part of the wall melted away, singeing the tip of Rouge's boot.

"Let's get moving. We don't have long before extensive security arrives." Shadow ordered. Rouge nodded and followed Shadow's lead.

Why would Rouge trust Shadow? A shady character she'd just met, who more than likely could've cracked this drive himself if he had more patience? Did he need her for something else? Shadow was powerful, she knew. What did he need from her that he couldn't handle on his own? Rouge was torn. Should she run now? Should she wait and see what Shadow has in mind? Maybe try and play him for her own? That was something her mother had taught her. "Rouge," she would say. "Never ever wait to be played. Anticipate it, and think of how to use their tricks to get what you're after."  
Indeed, Scarlett the Bat was smart. Smart enough to know that her daughter would be a liability...

"Shadow!" Rouge called out ahead of her. Shadow glanced behind him, smoothly moving his feet in a deadly rythm along the ground. "Is something wrong with your powers or whatever? We could easily have warped in here or whatever you did." She asked.

"No time to discuss that now. We've much to do. The plans for this place list a computer room up ahead. We get in there, we crack the drive, we get out."

In what seemed like a flash of light, they arrived to a tightly locked room, covered in green flashing lights. Rouge nodded to Shadow and he ripped a panel off of the wall. Rouge went to work, and the door opened.

Shadow and Rouge looked around the room, and Rouge flew to a computer and plugged the drive into it. "This looks like what I need. Shadow, keep an eye out for party crashers. This may take a minute or so."

Shadow drew his gun and turned his back to Rouge. The lights flickered quickly, and red light returned to fill the room, as a metallic echo shifted around and whirred and beeped.

"Shadow, what the hell is going on?!" Rouge asked, not turning away from the computer.

"E...123...Booting up..."


	6. Chapter 6: E123

CHAPTER SIX: E123

"Shadow, dear, that sounds like a problem..." Rouge tryed her hardest not to look behind her.

A dark gray robot stood before Shadow now, coming from seemingly nowhere. Its red glowing optics ran themselves over Shadow's form, and Shadow readied himself to fight.

The robot's optics flashed between yellow and red.

"Fugitive! Fugitive! Submitting location!" The robot stated, seeming more alert than before. "Remain in place, experiment SH200506! Remain silent! Place your hands on your head!" The robot ordered.

Shadow complied.

The robot stepped forward, and a blue energy beam glew from his claw. "Experiment SH200506. Prepare for detainment." The robot took hold of one of Shadow's wrists, and lifted him up.

"Rouge, whatever you hear or happen to see, don't stop working." Shadow commanded, not breaking eye contact with the robot.

With a snapping motion, Shadow flipped himself onto the arm of the robot, and drew his gun. He aimed it at the robot's head, and pulled the trigger.

Click.

"Damn, not here..." Shadow groaned.

The robot swiped his other arm at Shadow, and Shadow jumped out of the way, and spun in the air, then launched himself into the robot's head.

"Damage: Minimal...Resistance: Fatal..."

The robot spun itself out of the way as Shadow lept in for another strike. Shadow dodged the robot's incoming punch, and launched himself into the wall, then lept onto another wall, then launched toward the robot, and slammed his foot into the ground, shooting himself above the robot's head. He flicked his wrist like he had before.

"Chaos sphere!" He shouted.

The brilliant yellow beam struck the robot's wrist, severing the hand.

"Repairs initiated." It said calmly.

"How much longer Rouge?!" Shadow asked as he landed effortlessly on his feet.

"Thanks to this adrenaline, I say about five more minutes."

"Make it 2!" Shadow glided quickly around the robot, and then spun on his side along the floor, sending himself flying between the robot's legs, and struck them with his feet, sending the robot tumbling to the ground. Shadow flipped again, landing on the robot, raising his wrist again. Suddenly, the robot's optics flashed again.

"Reinforcements arrived. Mission complete." It said.

Shadow stopped a moment. What was this thing talking about? What reinforcements? And what was that it had called him before? Experiment SH200506?

With that, the roof began to creak and crack. "Shadow, I'm done. Lets get the h-" Rouge finally turned away from the computer, and saw the robot. "What...the hell...?"

The roof finally caved in, and crushed the area. Shadow jumped away from the robot, allowing it to be buried in rubble. Rouge ducked behind what used to be the computer desk. A pod-like vehicle hovered through the opening, flanked by a couple of robots, both bearing a resemblance to the one Shadow had just battled. Inside the vehicle, a large man, dressed in a dark red overcoat with golden buttons and a brown moustache looked down with hostility on the room.

"E123?" He asked seemingly to nobody in particular.

The large man was very odd looking, Rouge noted to herself, keeping herself crouched behind cover. She took another look, and realized who she was looking at...Dr. Eggman...


End file.
